bobinofantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kepia
Given the scarce resources, warring kingdoms, and wild monstrosities native to the eastern lands, it's no wonder that a majority of its inhabitants have developed savage, tribal cultures that place heavy emphasis on war and bloodshed. Kepia stands as the one exception to this rule. As tribal civilization, on the surface Kepia looks no different from the various barbarian settlements spread throughout the east. Take a deeper look however, and the Kepians seem to adhere to the rules of chivalry and honor more so than any “civilized” nation ever did. Valuing individual prowess above all else, the art of dueling is ingrained into every man, every woman, every child, from peasants to royalty. It is considered customary to duel one another for a variety of situations, be it for simple amusement as a way to pass time, or as a way to settle conflicts. It is because of this that the Kepian Steppe Warriors are considered the absolute best in terms of man-to-man martial prowess compared to any other nation. Kepians observe a very strict hierarchical system, with very clean ranks across its various societal roles. As one climbs up said system, they are assigned a glass chess piece representative of their rank. Going up from pawn, rook, knight, bishop, queen, and king, the chess piece one has is symbolic of their position and power within Kepia. While anyone that manages to enroll in the military will receive a pawn, the ranks of knight and higher only have a set number of pieces, making them very valuable. Knights can often be bought back by the Kepian government for a hefty sum, while bishops can be exchanged for favors from nobles and generals. The king and queen piece represent the current king and queen of Kepia, and only one of each exists. As a tribal nation, Kepians have a deep affinity with nature, and this manifests itself as a particularly high affinity in potion making and its other related fields. Kepian alchemists are highly sought after, as their unique knowledge in the field allows creation of potions not seen anywhere else in the world. History Pre-Kepian Tribes The Rise and Fall of King Magellan Rise of the Elder Families Creation of Kepia Joining the Royalists and the war against Oriel Kepian Civil War Kepian Wars of Conquest Second Kepian Civil War and rise of the North Sea Raiders Military Assets Kepian Steppe Duelists A majority of Kepia’s infantry consists of Steppe Duelists. Each unique in their preferred fighting style and weapon of choice, there is no standard fighting style practiced by these people. Rather, groups seem to form naturally based on what individuals share similar or complementary fighting styles. Anyone recruited into the duelists is given a pawn chess piece to signify the start of their ascent through the Kepian hierarchy. In general, ground troops will be composed of pawns, while a commander would have a rook. The Raingarde For the few elite who have proven themselves in battle on multiple occasions, they are awarded with the rank of knight, along with an invitation to join Kepia’s elite corps, known as the Raingarde. Lowland Outriders Lowland Outriders patrol the outer borders of Kepia, forever lying in wait for potential invaders. Royal Families Kepian royalty is based on membership to one of the various royal families. Different families have different amounts of social prestige, and new families can be started for all sorts of reasons. The Elder Families The Elder Families refer to the original seven tribes that banded together to create the nation of Kepia. These seven families are known as: The Tor Family (Tehvah) The Colios Family The Waldemar Family (Wolanski) The Tudor Family The Aldo Family The Keejeck Family (Kres Jah) The Manahem Family (Mah'tatski) Every single Kepian royal family has its origins in one of the original seven elder families, and many of them are subsidiaries to their ancestral families. Groups of Interest Coin Lords The Coin Lords are a group of wealthy, influential individuals that manage businesses of all kinds, each of varying legitimacy across the nation of Kepia.